


Subtlety

by kaiju-and-kyojin (thefourarmedtitan)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/kaiju-and-kyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin was walking back to the boy's bunks with Bertolt and Marco after another grueling day of training. Marco was sporting a few scratches across his cheeks and hands, Bertolt had a slight limp, and Armin had a long cut on his face.<br/>"3DMG training was really hard today, huh?" Marco offered after a few minutes of silence, "why was Shadis pushing us so hard today?"</p><p>Contains NSFW content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

Armin was walking back to the boy's bunks with Bertolt and Marco after another grueling day of training. Marco was sporting a few scratches across his cheeks and hands, Bertolt had a slight limp, and Armin had a long cut on his face.  
"3DMG training was really hard today, huh?" Marco offered after a few minutes of silence, "why was Shadis pushing us so hard today?"  
"Well we have been training for just around a year now, it's only natural the higher-ups would start pushing us harder," Armin sighed, "I just hope Connie and Reiner will be alright, that was a pretty nasty collision." Earlier in the day, Connie and Reiner had tried an advanced toss maneuver and crossed their wires, both had slammed into a cluster of branches and were immediately send to the infirmary.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Bertolt chimed in, "worse has happened to Reiner and he took most of the impact."  
"What's worse than flying headfirst into a tree?" Marco asked. At his question, the taller brunette looked down with shadowed eyes. "Ah, sorry," Bertolt had brought up what had happened to his and Reiner's village after the fall of Wall Maria, but was still very sensitive about it, even around Reiner, "I forgot..."  
"It's no big deal." Bertolt whispered, "you didn't mean to. Let's just hurry back," picking up his pace, Bertolt began to jog, somewhat jerkily due to his limp, to the boy's barracks leaving Marco and Armin behind in the dimming light.  
"Ah, Bertolt, wait!" Marco jogged after the taller teen, with Armin increasing his pace as well to keep up with his friends.  
************************  
The barracks buzzed with activity and conversation as the 104th boys chattered by and on their beds. Armin was reading in his bunk while Eren was talking to Jean in the bed parallel to his. "Damn, training was brutal today," Jean huffed as he stretched his legs, "even Reiner had trouble."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that," Eren was stretching his arms as he talked, "at the standings right now, Reiner's just under Mikasa, but still got injured." Giving up on stretching and simply rubbing his sore arms, Eren sighed, "guess it's a reminder that we can't get lax, even if it has been a year."  
"Wow you guys aren't fighting for once?" A low voice cut in, interrupting the discussion, "guess you really are a couple." Through the door entered Connie and Reiner, both bandaged in various areas but in good spirits.  
"I told you they are, man!" Connie laughed, "you owe me your lunch tomorrow!" He gave the taller teen’s shoulder a playful punch, earning himself a small shove.  
"What the hell Reiner?!" Eren snapped, "no way would I fall for a horse!" Even as he said this, Eren's face became red with very noticeable blush.  
"Good to see you too, Mr. Suicidal Maniac." Reiner laughed as he was swarmed by a small group of trainees while Connie managed to slip through.  
"Same for me," Jean muttered, crossing his arms as he looked pointedly away from Eren, though a flustered blush came to his cheeks as well. "Why bother with someone who's just gonna fly straight into a Titan's mouth."  
"Well, maybe you'll eat him first, Jean," Armin called out from his bed, drawing the attention of the group of boys now clustered by Jean's bed. Reiner bursted out into earthshaking laughs along with Connie and the people around them while Jean and Eren looked at him red-faced and completely embarrassed.  
"What the hell Armin?!" Jean snapped, "you get too many fucked up ideas from that perverted book you found!" Jean was referring to the adult book Armin had found abandoned under an otherwise cleared-out bed when some cadets left a few months earlier.  
"It's not like you had a problem borrowing it, Jean!" Connie choked out between chuckles, Reiner was gripping onto his shoulder for dear life, but was laughing so hard he gradually brought both of them to the floor, "Reiner! Get offa me!"  
"Shut up, Connie," Jean muttered.  
"You can all shut the hell up!" An intimidating and anger-filled voice barked from the door, "lights off cadets! You've got another full day tomorrow! Don't fuck up like Braun and Springer, here!" Immediately, all the candles went off and the teens all rushed to their beds in a scramble of motion. Shadis slammed the door shut and all the boys were silent, save a few chuckles which quickly died as the boys dozed off, exhausted from their day.  
For some time, Armin kept trying to make out the text on his old book on the world beyond the walls from the moonlight coming from the window by his head. Cracking the window open just a bit to let a cool breeze sweep over him, Armin was still unable to see the writing on the pages and sighed, slipping the book under his bed where his spare clothes were kept as he rolled over to face the window and sleep.  
About a minute later, a small stone hit Armin on the nose. Blinking open his eyes, Armin blearily gazed out the window as another, slightly larger, pebble hit the windowpane just inches from his forehead. Quiet as a mouse, Armin shuffled over to the window and peered down to see where the flying rocks were coming from. By a small tree near the barracks, was Annie, who tossed up another rock which struck Armin's nose again. "Annie, what are you doing? You could get in serious trouble for this."  
"Shut up and get down here, Arlert." The blonde girl hissed, looking around for anyone who may be watching. Glancing around the dark area nervously, Armin slid open the window further, and crawled out, falling on his feet a foot away from Annie, quickly falling onto one knee from his lack of balance after the jump. Armin's wrist was grabbed roughly by Annie's hand and he was brought to his feet, then hurriedly pulled to the nearby cooking shed. Slipping the door open, Annie peered in and then brought Armin in once she was sure no one was already inside.  
"Annie?" What are we -" Armin found himself silenced by Annie's lips being slammed into his own. Within moments, Annie had pushed Armin back so the backs of his knees pressed against a table, then pushing him down gradually so that his back met the hard wood. Annie suddenly withdrew her lips, and Armin was left breathless under her as she gazed at him with her eyes narrowed. "An-nie?"  
"I saw you looking at me, blondie." Annie muttered, running her fingernail across Armin's Adam’s apple, "you need to learn to be more subtle. Lucky for you, you're the only person who I can stand here who is remotely attractive." Annie held her face centimeters from Armin's and stared at him, studying his expression as she waited for him to respond.  
"Sorry," Armin choked out, "I-i didn't mean too." Armin's eyes widened as he felt Annie's knee press up into his crotch, "what are-" His sentence ended with a quiet gasp as Armin felt her knee rub up and down between his legs.  
"I said," Annie muttered, leaning away from Armin’s face and kneeling down in front of him, "you need to work on your subtleness. Be quiet.” Annie looked back up at Armin, who was looking up at her with confusion and a slight undertone of excitement in his eyes, which were visible thanks to the window on the ceiling of the small building. Shifting her gaze back down, Annie grimaced when she saw the belts crisscrossing Armin's waist and thighs. "Why the hell are you still wearing your belts, Arlert?"  
"Sorry," Armin breathed, "I was too distracted by a book to take them off. Plus, I didn't know I'd be, Annie? What are you doing with that?" Annie had pulled a small knife out of her back pocket and flicked open the blade. Armin merely watched as she held the blade near the now-present bulge in his pants.  
"Typical of you, getting distracted by a book." Annie huffed. In a slow motion, Annie cut the cloth of his pants and underwear mere inches from Armin's erection and slid it out through the newly made hole in his clothes. Eyes wide, Armin watched as Annie looked at his length through narrowed eyes, "huh, not bad, Arlert."  
Armin was stone-still as he gazed at Annie, breaking his silence, Armin's voice was just a whisper, “A-annie, what are you going to-“ his words were cut off as he bit his lip, feeling Annie give him an experimental stroke.  
"Quiet.” Annie chided, beginning to stroke him at a gradually growing speed. Armin grit his teeth, the hold Annie had on him was slightly tight. Moments later, Annie stopped her hand by the base of his shaft, and instead slipped her mouth around his tip, slowly taking more of him into her mouth before going back up and releasing him, her lips barely brushing the tip of his length. Clenching his teeth down harder on his lip to hold in a moan, Armin whimpered in desire, his eyes becoming watery as his need for her grew.  
The blonde girl's tongue twirled around Armin's tip as she looked up at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth upon hearing his whimper. After a few more minutes of Annie taunting Armin with her tongue flickering on him, the boy could hold it in no longer, his mouth opened and he let out a whine of her name. With some worry in his eyes, Armin looked down at Annie, “s-sorry.. You just f-feel so good..”  
Wordlessly, Annie shrugged as if she did not know what he was apologizing for, a smile just visible on her lips now. Locking her light blue eyes with Armin’s darker ones, she took him into her mouth again, looking down as she began to bob her head, keeping her lips tight on him as she did so. Armin’s breaths gradually became more erratic, feeling heat run through his entire body from the lust that grew within him. Once again, the boy let out a whimper of her name, then moaned it slightly louder. Slowly, Annie kept her lips closed tight around him as she pulled her mouth off of Armin’s erection again, then leaning up next to Armin’s ear, “what was it I told you to do?” She murmured, her words breathy due to her own excitement.  
"S-sorry," Armin whispered, his cheeks flaring red. Without warning, Annie rubbed the bottom of the thumb of the hand which still held up his length on the underside of it, “A-annie, please… M-more..”  
"Huh?" Annie whispered tauntingly, leaning up next to Armin's ear as she continued to rub her thumb on him, "what was that?"  
"Please keep going, Annie," Armin whined, squirming underneath the blonde girl, his hips rising and falling slightly as he seeked out more of her touch.  
"Well," Annie hummed, leaning back up, "you did ask nicely." Pushing off of Armin's chest, Annie slid back off of him, standing in front of the blond teen and leaning forward slightly. Instead of going back down on him, Annie began to stroke Armin's erection, earning another moan from him. A few moments later, Armin let out a drawn out groan of Annie’s name and came, the liquid he produced dripping onto Annie’s fingers. Letting go of his hardness, Annie looked at her dirtied hand for a few moments before glancing at Armin to make sure he was watching her.  
Slowly, Annie slipped her fore and middle fingers into her mouth and sucked Armin's cum off of her hand. Wordlessly, Armin watched as Annie drew her fingers out of her mouth and glanced back at Armin. "You should get up," Annie murmured casually, "you can't stay there all night like that, blondie."  
After a few seconds, Armin nodded and got off the table, standing a bit unsteadily, not having yet gathered his mind after the events that had just unfolded, “th-thank you, Annie…” Armin stammered, blushing, not sure of exactly what to say but wanting to break the silence that had fallen over the room.  
Annie huffed and slipped on her hood, blushing a bit herself. "See you tomorrow, try not to stare at my ass again, or I'll be far less kind and gentle." Armin nodded and the two stepped out, nearly bumping into Sasha, who jumped back slightly in surprise.  
"You two didn't take all the food, did you?" Sasha whispered, glancing around nervously for an instructor, wringing her hands.  
"Didn't take any," Annie murmured as Armin turned himself to the side slightly to hide the tear in his pants, "I did have something to eat though... Goodnight you two." Turning around Annie strode towards the girls barracks and Armin crept back to the boy's barracks, his face completely red from the blush her response to Sasha caused. Looking at the two retreating blondes for a moment, Sasha shrugged and crept into the now abandoned building, quietly shutting the door behind herself.


End file.
